


Chance Meetings

by Re_gay_tionships



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_gay_tionships/pseuds/Re_gay_tionships
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Awful AU #314"There's only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you're sitting right in front of it and you're not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I'm taking, so whatever I don't care how intimidatingly attractive you are I'm sitting down at your table to plug my shit in." AUMy Bechloe twist on this prompt I saw :) Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this fic will be yet. At least one more chapter, but if I feel inspired I might roll with it a little longer. Let me know if you guys like this and want more! I'm open to ideas and suggestions!

Beca isn’t the biggest fan of people. Seeing people, talking to people, being in public places. But she can only handle the awkwardness that comes with sharing a room with Kimmy Jin for so long before she starts to go a little insane.

She decides that she can find somewhere else to work on her latest mix and a cup of coffee doesn't sound half bad either, so she ends up in a small café across campus. It's a bit of a walk but generally has a smaller crowd than some of the bigger coffee shops.

It's a quiet little place near the art and music buildings full of theatre nerds, hipsters, and choir kids that can’t really fit in anywhere else. It's _different_ to say the least, but she appreciates it.

The brunette orders her usual cup of black coffee and makes her way to a table towards the back. She pulls out her laptop and headphones, ready to work her magic into the beats.

Soon enough she is consumed by the music. The outside world fades away. Her blood is pumping from the adrenaline as well as the coffee beginning to settle into her system. She is in her zone. After an indiscernible amount of time passes and the DJ is done, deeming the mashup good enough to upload to her Youtube channel. She figured that the channel was the best way to get her name out there and hopefully land some sort of paid position since stacking CDs at the station isn’t really getting her career anywhere.

Soon she has the audio file placed over a video showing nothing but the generic logo she created for herself and she presses the ‘upload’ button. She is sipping the last of her drink when a message pops up on the screen:

_Computer battery at 10%. Please plug in or find a power source._

“Shit.” She whispers, frantically scanning the room for an outlet. She wonders for a second if she could make it back to her dorm room in time but it was too far. Her laptop would die, the upload would fail, and it’d be a pain in the ass to get it started again.

The only outlet in the room appears to be at a table by the window in the middle of the café, but just as quickly as her eyes find the outlet, they seconds later settle upon the beautiful bright red hair just next to it. She studies the face of the girl with the magnificent hair who is currently looking down at her phone and bobbing her head a little from side to side. Beca can just barely make out the piercing shade of blue peeking out from under her long eyelashes and she doesn’t know how long she stares at the girl, but it is long enough for the laptop to beep once again:

_Computer battery at 7%. Please plug in or find a power source._

Beca groans internally. Of course there is only one damn outlet in the entire coffee shop and it happens to be right next to the prettiest girl she has ever seen. She takes a moment to ground herself and gather her things before she heads over.

The redhead doesn't notice Beca making her way towards her until she is standing awkwardly a few feet from the table. She looks up with curiosity and a welcoming smile on her face.

_It’s too late to turn back now Mitchell._

“Uhhh. Hey…”

“Hi” The girl’s smile grows even wider and Beca gets her first good look into those ridiculously blue eyes. Suddenly she can’t breathe.

“I was just uh…well…you see the um. The only plug is um…well….here, aaand…” She stutters her way through every word, gesturing towards her laptop and the outlet, “I uhhh…”

“And you need to plug in your laptop?” The girl throws her an amused smirk.

“Yeah. I mean…if you don’t mind…uhh--”

“Oh no. Totes! It’s no problem! Take a seat.”

“Thanks.”

Beca slowly pulls out the chair and takes the seat across from the redhead. She knows she is blushing and just wants this experience to be over as quickly as possible. She takes out her charger and plugs in the device to save the upload in progress.

“I’m Chloe by the way.”

She looks up from her laptop to see the girl’s face, “Beca.” She nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this this fic! Sorry the chapters are so short! I'm not much of a writer and I'm super busy with college so don't expect too much from me haha. I'll probably just write for this whenever I'm bored. Thanks for the support and here's chapter 2 from Chloe's POV :)

Chloe has always liked people. People-watching, meeting people, talking to them. One of her favorite places to meet new friends or just to relax is the café not too far from her dorm on campus. It's small and quiet, but she's sure to find a diverse set of individuals every time she walks in.

She has some time between her morning lectures and meeting with Aubrey to talk about their plans for the upcoming a capella season and decides to stop by the coffee shop and waste some time. She orders a large iced caramel macchiato and sits near one of the large windows.

Chloe looks around the room just taking in the comfortable atmosphere, then something catches her eye. It's darker towards the back wall of the establishment but she notices a tiny little brunette girl she’d never seen before working on a laptop. She's wearing heavy eye makeup and an edgy flannel but somehow she sees something else in the tiny girl too. There's a certain softness to her expression as she adjusts the black headphones over her ears and focuses hard on the screen in front of her. She notices a little gleam in her eyes that intrigues the redhead and pulls her gaze in closer and closer until—

*Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz.* Her phone vibrates and she is broken out of her thoughts.

 **Bree:** Hey are we still meeting after my next class?

Chloe smiles. She's happy to be back in school with her best friend and now, co-captain. She's excited to make the season so much better than the 3 years of hell she’d endured with Alice as captain before.

 **Chlo:** Yeah totes! Just text me when you’re out! xo

 **Bree:** Will do

 **Chlo:** Have fun in Chem! xo

 **Bree:** Ugh. I’ll try…

 **Chlo:** :) xo

When she finally looks up from her phone she's pleasantly surprised to find the small brunette girl she’d noticed earlier standing just a few feet in front of her. She's holding her laptop open in one arm, headphones around her neck, and a bag on her opposite shoulder. She acts pretty awkward, but luckily Chloe has enough social confidence to make up for both of them and helps the poor stuttering girl fill in the gaps.

She watches the brunette cautiously sit down and plug into the outlet.

“I’m Chloe by the way.”

“Beca.” The other girl nods.

“It’s nice to meet you. I haven’t seen you around here. New to Barden?”

“Uh yeah. Freshman.”

“Oooh! How do you like it so far?”

The younger girl simply shrugs and looks nervously towards her computer. Chloe senses that girl is nervous and doesn't want to talk much, but that isn't going to stop her from prying. She is curious. Could anyone blame her? Chloe knows that there is something more behind the badass persona. Not that she's complaining about Beca's looks. At. All. It's quite the contrary. She never really considered herself to have a 'type'. Chloe just likes people. And while she wouldn't have initially imagined herself being attracted to someone with such a bad girl vibe like the brunette, there's no denying it now.

“What are you working on? You seemed pretty focused over there.” Beca’s eyes shot her a look of surprise before looking literally anywhere else. She seemed embarrassed. She started to blush, and Chloe couldn’t help but think it was all too adorable.

“Oh um, well…I-I mix music. It’s just uuuh…my latest mashup.”

“No way, you’re into that kind of stuff! You should totally audition for the Bellas!”

“The what?” The girl says with a look of pure confusion.

“The Bellas! My a capella group.”

“Oh yeah, that’s like a thing now.”

“Oh totes! We sing covers of songs and it’s all with our mouths.”

“Yikes.”

She continues to pitch the idea to Beca but can tell the girl isn’t really taking an interest.

“Come on. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?” She puts on her most persuasive puppy dog eyes in hopes of convincing the tiny DJ. Beca stares at her for a few moments longer than should have felt normal.

Just then there's a small ding from the laptop signaling that the upload is completed. Beca looks from Chloe to the computer and back with a strange expression before finally speaking again. “Sorry, I don’t even sing, but it was nice meeting you.”

She packs up her gear and rushes out of the café before Chloe can even get another word out.

 _Beca._ She thinks with a tight-lipped smile and an airiness in her chest that she knows far too well. She has to see that girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave comments, thoughts, advice, questions, suggestions, etc! I appreciate the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short update after 5 billion years. This is why I'm not a writer XD. Hope y'all enjoy it regardless haha.

Beca reaches her dorm in record time for a girl who considers a walk down the hall to the dorm showers ‘exercise’.

Her mind is racing and she’s starting to remember why she should avoid social situations. Between annoying boys at radio stations trying to get under her skin and change her personality and pretty girls in coffee shops that she knows she can’t be with, she’s pretty sure this will be the worst year of her life.

The room is empty when she walks in. _Of course, NOW she’s gone._

She sets her bag down gently and flops onto her bed. She laces her fingers together and rests her hands over her eyes trying to stop images of red hair, white teeth, and blue eyes. The colors come together with such perfection that it puts every 4th of July celebration to shame.

_Chloe._

She can’t keep thinking like this. It’s still early in the afternoon. She needs a distraction so she grabs her phone and grimaces for a second before dialing the number.

“Hey! BeCAW!”

_Okay. Yep. This was a mistake._

“Dude are you ever not annoying?”

“You called ME, Becs. You can’t hate me that much.” She can practically feel his stupid goofy smirk through the phone and it makes her want to punch him more than usual.

“Look, anyways…” She pauses and sighs “Do you wanna hang out or something?”

There’s a small pause on the other end of the line and she waits for his snarky response. Surprisingly all Jesse says is, “I’ll meet you outside your dorms in 15?”

She smiles a little, “Sounds good.”

* * *

Beca leans against a wall at the entrance to Baker Hall with her earbuds in. The music is so loud she doesn’t hear whatever Jesse says as he approaches but it was probably annoying anyway so she just nods and offers a quick smile. She puts her music away as they start walking down the path.

Beca is comfortable with silence. She prefers it actually, but her mind keeps wandering back to the girl she met less than an hour ago and for once in her life she almost wishes she was good at starting conversations just so she could be pulled out of her own head. This is so not like her. Beca Mitchell doesn’t daydream about people. Not even cute redheads with perfect skin and mesmerizing eyes and… _Jesus, get it together Mitchell!_ She rolls her eyes and shakes it off.

Right when she’s about to muster up enough courage to say something Jesse veers off the walkway, making his way over to a shady spot beneath a large tree. Just now she notices the backpack the boy has been wearing as she follows a few steps behind. Jesse takes off the pack and lays a blanket down over the damp grass before pulling out his laptop.

“Um…so, what’s this?”

“I told you Bec! Nothing better than movies outside on a nice sunny day.” He says all smiles and light in his eyes as he tosses her a juice pouch.

_What is this 2 nd grade? Why did I call him again?_

She’s about to protest but she’s desperate for distraction. She hates movies. But hatred is a comfortable feeling, one that has been there for almost as long as she can remember. Well...at least since the divorce...unlike the new emotions that start to slowly stir inside of her when she thinks about the perky girl from the café.

Filing away her sarcastic comment for later use, she joins an expectant-looking Jesse on the blanket as he pulls out movies one by one. He looks like a five-year-old counting how many presents Santa brought him on Christmas morning.

They start this so-called “movie-cation” with Star Wars because apparently having never seen it is a crime in Jesse’s world almost as bad as murder (which she might be committing soon if this boy thinks she is going to make it through all six of these films).

They make it through two and Beca’s fidgeting has become more than obvious. “Is everything okay Beca?”

It isn’t as bad as she had anticipated, though she’d never admit that to the movie freak sitting next to her. The special effects are comically bad but Jesse doesn’t seem too bothered by her occasional smart-ass remarks. At least there is enough action to keep her slightly entertained and Jesse was right when he said the soundtrack was great. But, nonetheless she is still trying hard to fight off her other thoughts and focus on the laptop screen. Apparently Jesse can tell.

“What? Oh, yeah, no. Um. Fine. I’m fine I mean. Totally.” It comes out rushed and an octave too high to be casual. Jesse just raises an eyebrow at her.

She glares back trying to regain her cool even though the red is surely spreading across her cheeks from nervousness. Beca admits that she can’t handle another one of the movies though and starts to get up despite Jesse begging her to stay for one more.

“Hey, be grateful that you got me to sit through two of them. They’re like four hours long dude!” she whines.

“Okay! Okay!” Jesse laughs, holding his hands up in defeat. There's a small awkward silence. Jesse gives her a questioning look, probably trying to ask what is wrong. Beca denies him an answer

“So, I’ll see you at the station tomorrow?” she says trying to soothe the awkward tension.

“You bet, Be-CAW!”

“Okay. Goodbye weirdo.”

“Later!”

She inserts her earbuds and heads back to her dorm room feeling a little drained but in a slightly better mood than before. She should work on a mix but one more second of staring at a screen feels like torture, so she opts to just lay down and let the music guide her to sleep.


End file.
